The Land Before Time: Wrongly Accused
by hiphoplover1211
Summary: When a resident of the Great Valley is killed in what appears to be a sharptooth attack,  the residents go beserk and Chomper is blamed for the crime. Can Chomper and the gang  clear his name or is his punishment inevitable?
1. Prologue

It was a dark and rainy day in the luscious green valley known as the Great Valley. It had plenty of food and water, and offered protection from the many carnivorous dinosaurs that roamed the area beyond the valley, this place was known as the Mysterious Beyond. But the residents of the Great Valley did not need to fear the carnivorous dinosaurs because they were protected by a barrier known as the Great Wall. The residents of the Great Valley, the longnecks, the three-horns, the spiketails, the swimmers, and the flyers were all safe from the carnivorous dinosaurs known as sharpteeth. But how safe are the residents of the Great Valley?

Thud, thud, thud, heavy footsteps could be heard as a shadow could be seen crawling over the Great Wall which usually served as protection for most sharpteeth can't get through the barrier of rocks, but this is no ordinary sharptooth, this sharptooth, which was purple with a lighter shade of green, was determined to get in the Great Valley so with a massive leap, he jumped over the Great Wall with a heavy THUD! He then looked around to make sure no one heard him and to keep an eye out for any prey for he was hungry after his long travel to the Great Valley.

He then saw a swimmer who was just eating and enjoying the rain drops on his scales when all of a sudden he heard a low growl. "Huh? Who's there"? But no one was around. He then heard an even louder growl. "Alright if someone's playing a joke on me it's not funny!" But again, no one was there. So he shrugs it off and was just about to continue eating when he felt a shadow looming over him. He turned and saw a sharptooth looking intently at him. "!" but before his scream could alert any nearby residents, the sharptooth grabbed hold of the swimmers neck and with a loud SNAP! The swimmers' life was no more. He then started eating his prey and left nothing but his head, a tail, and some internal organs before retreating back in to the woods.


	2. Chapter 1:Words Of Encouragement

**Authors Note: Before we start the new chapter I just want to say this one thing, I DO NOT own LBT or any of the characters. They are owned by Universal Studios. Any OC's are owned by me. Now that that's over with on with Chapter 2!**

**Laughter could be heard as seven dinosaurs could be seen kicking a pinecone around in a game they call, "toss the seed". They were having fun and playing like all kids do but, these kids weren't just ordinary kids who stuck to their own kind, oh no, these kids were of different species. Littlefoot, the longneck and leader of the gang who always makes sure that his friends are safe and is usually the one to drag them into adventures. Cera, the three-horn and secondary leader of the gang who is usually bossy and short-tempered but also has a soft side. Cera is proud and will not admit when she's wrong, insisting that she's always right which, more so than often, leads her and her friends into trouble. Petrie, the flyer and cowardly member of the gang, although Petrie is usually fearful he will always be brave when his friends need him, especially when their very lives depend on it. Ducky, the swimmer and cheerful member of the gang who always tries to look at the bright side of things and who doesn't like to get mad. In fact, Ducky was not used to having the feeling of anger that she had to ask Cera for advice on how to be mad and what to do with it. Spike, the spiketail and quiet member of the group who doesn't like to talk much in order to avoid arguments is the adopted brother of Ducky whose family adopted him after Spike and Ducky first made it to the Great Valley. Spike also has a big appetite and will eat almost anything in sight which sometimes gets him into unfortunate predicaments. Ruby, the fast-runner and the philosophical member of the group who always breaks up fights when even Littlefoot can't do it. Finally there's Chomper, a sharptooth with a good heart who is willing to go on adventures with his friends. He views Ruby as his big sister who takes care of him after Red Claw and his two fast-biter lackeys, Screech and Thud, began terrorizing the Mysterious Beyond. Although Chomper is a Sharptooth, he is accepted in the Great Valley due to his good nature.**

"**I got it!" "No I got it". "No I got it"! "No I got it"! Cera and Littlefoot were having a friendly rivalry with each other as Littlefoot was leading the seed towards the goal with Cera running full speed after him but no matter how fast Cera ran, it was futile, Littlefoot had already scored and his team, consisting of Chomper and Petrie were cheering as he did so while Cera and her team, which consisted of Ruby and Ducky, all groaned at defeat. Of course due to her pride Cera was not very happy about losing. "This is so not fair! Three-horns can do anything better than anyone!" "Calm down Cera, it's just a game and besides, you did really well out there"! replied Littlefoot, who was trying to calm her down while congratulating her on her determination to win. "Yeah it just game and Me glad it over too, sometimes the seed scares Petrie." Said the very timid flyer, Ducky also wanted her teammate to feel better so she replies, "Oh yes, Cera you did really well! Yep yep yep!". "Really, you guys actually think I did well"! asked Cera. "Of course"! they all said at the same time with Spike just groaning before continuing to eat his fill of treestars. Ruby then walked up to Cera and said: "Remember Cera, winning isn't everything because everything is not about winning!" "Yeah what she said" Chomper added. Cera, feeling happy that her friends cared about her, simply said "thank you". "Oh my it gettin' late, we better head home soon"! said Petrie after noticing that the Night Circle had already risen in the sky. The others agreed and one by one they all went to their respective nests not knowing of the vicious sharptooth that still stalks the Great Valley. **


	3. Chapter 2: A Granfather Grandson Moment

Night Time, Littlefoot's Nest

Littlefoot was tossing and turning in his sleep, all the while mumbling and shaking uncontrollably. Suddenly the scene changes to that of the Mysterious Beyond and Littlefoot is confused as to how he got here "Huh?" It was here that he saw a full grown longneck brown with blue eyes, it was Littlefoot's mother! "Mother"! Littlefoot screamed. "Run Littlefoot! Run!" Littlefoot's mother said. Littlefoot was confused. "Run from what!" ROAR! Approaching very quickly was a large green sharptooth but not just any sharptooth but the Sharptooth. Littlefoot ran as fast as he could until he heard his mother scream and when he turned around what he saw truly rendered him paralyzed

The Sharptooth was on Littlefoot's Mother's back and was tearing the flesh off it, blood spilling everywhere until finally Littlefoot's Mother died. Littlefoot was just about to break down when he noticed the Sharptooth coming, there was no way for him to escape when all of the sudden…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scene suddenly switches back to the Great Valley and it is still late with the Night Circle still pretty high in the sky. Littlefoot was shaking terribly tears coming from his eyes when he heard a familiar voice, a voice he knew well. "What's wrong Littlefoot?" It was the voice of Littlefoot's Grandpa. Littlefoot nearly choked on his tears but finally managed to speak, "I out in the Mysterious Beyond and I saw my mother, then I saw Sharptooth, then he, he, he killed her and then he went after me and then and then…." Littlefoot couldn't finish his sentence due to his heavy crying. Littlefoot's Grandfather understood exactly what was going on.

"It's okay Littlefoot it was just a Scary Sleep Story, Sharptooth isn't going to hurt anyone else, you children sought of that remember? Oh it's alright, it's alright" Littlefoot was still in tears when he said, "Why did she have to die Grandpa?" Littlefoot's Grandpa didn't know how to answer his grandson's question but he tried his best. "Littlefoot this is all part of the Circle of Life, sometimes it brings wonderful things but other times it brings tragedies, but know this that even though your mother isn't physically with you she is still there in your heart and I know that as she's watching you from those stars that she is proud of the strong longneck you have become." Littlefoot by then and stopped and crying and spoke "Thanks Grandpa, you know what I think Grandpa?" "What's that Littlefoot?" "That Mother is proud of you and Grandma too." This put a smile on Littlefoot's Granpa's face and he nuzzles Littlfoot's forehead affectionately.

"What are you two doing up this late at night?" Asked Littlefoot's Grandma. Littlefoot and his grandfather both winked at each other before replying, "Nothing, just reminiscing" before they both went back to sleep, Littlefoot's Grandma went back to sleep soon after.


	4. Chapter 3: What If?

Meanwhile….

Screams could be heard as six dinosaurs could be seen running from a purple sharptooth, that

Sharptooth was Chomper and he was trying to catch Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, and Ruby! "Ahhhh! Help us, someone help us!" but no one was around to help, it was them and their former friend. Chomper roared loudly when he finally cornered them, eyes a bloody red and mouth dripping with saliva. "No Chomper please don't we're your friends remember"? Replied a scared Littlefoot. Spike moaned in fear while Petrie just shook uncontrollably. Ducky and Ruby were in tears at their friends betrayal while Cera was angered, "I knew a sharptooth could never be trusted!" Chomper by then had enough and before the others could react he killed and ate everyone of his former friends before stalking off.

Suddenly he began to hear moaning and turned to see his friends, all in good shape! "Huh?" But Chomper didn't have time to finish when he saw friends start to mutate, wounds suddenly appearing, Petrie's wings torn in two, Ducky headless and holding her head, Ruby's entire tail ripped off, Littlefoot's neck and tail brutally mutilated, Spike's guts trailing out of his stomach and Cera with half of her frill chomped off and missing a horn. Chomper suddenly screamed when they spoke. "Why did you do this to us? WE THOUGHT WE WERE YOUR FRIENDS! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US! WHY? WHY? WHY"! They kept repeating "why" as Chomper broke down in tears and as his friends neared….

"NO!" Chomper finally woke up from his scary sleep story and was too terrified to go back to sleep. "Chomper what's wrong? Why did you just scream?" Asked a very concerned Ruby. " It's nothing Ruby I just had a scary sleep story" Chomper replied, of course Ruby knew it was more than nothing. "Mind telling me about it?" She asked. "Okay" Chomper said. From then on he told her everything about them being grown up and killing and eating them as well as when they came back from the dead. After telling her his scary sleep story, Chomper was in tears. "Listen Chomper, you're not going to hurt us when you get bigger, your heart and your spirit, the thing that makes you "you" won't allow it. Your heart is simply too pure" Ruby said, trying to cheer Chomper up and make him feel better. "But Ruby it seemed so real! What if I do hurt you guys when I get bigger? What would I do then?" Asked a very scared Chomper, Ruby replied with a smile, "You won't Chomper, you won't" before going back to sleep. Chomper whispered very softly that only he could it "Yeah but what if?" as tears continued to drop on the hard cave floor.


	5. Chapter 4: Another Victim

It was late at night in the Great Valley as a female swimmer was running for her life, right behind her was the same sharptooth that invaded the Valley two days before. The female would've screamed but she was scared and in shock at seeing the dead male swimmer, and so was running for her life with tears in her eyes

[Flashback]

"Brother! Brother where are you!" Said the female swimmer.

She was starting to get worried as her brother hadn't come back in two days and it was scaring her. "Brother, come on you should've been at the nest by now, what are you doing, taking a trip through the Mysterious Beyond!" That was when she saw the head, tail, and the internal organs of her brother. "Noooooooooooooo"! That was when she heard growling and so she turned around only to see the sharptooth right there in front of her. Knowing she couldn't fight it, she turned around and ran as fast as she could with the sharptooth chasing her the entire way.

[End Flashback]

She was still running as fast as her feet would carry her but unfortunately she was paying much attention and so ran right into a tree. The female swimmer tried to get up but the sharptooth was already on her and before she had time to react he snapped her neck, then he tore her apart leaving only her head, tail, and internal organs, thus sharing the same fate as her brother.

The sharptooth roared in victory

"**I will kill those brats for what they've done, I will avenge my brother!"** The sharptooth then roared before disappearing in the Valley

**Authors Note: Words in bold= Sharptooth talk. **


	6. Chapter 5: A Visit From The Beyond

It was a beautiful day in the Great Valley. The water was flowing in a steady stream, the wind blew ever so gently and everything seemed peaceful but…

Littlefoot and his friends were playing tag when all of a sudden a longneck appeared out of the blue. This longneck looked exactly like the longneck from Littlefoot's nightmare. "Mother! Is It Really you?" Littlefoot asked. "Yes Littlefoot it's really me" Littlefoot's Mother responded. "Unfortunately I won't be here long, I have come from The BEYOND to warn you of a dangerous sharptooth. Two residents of the Great Valley, swimmers and both siblings have been killed. Be warned that if anyone finds out about this, your friend Chomper will be blamed. Please do something!" As suddenly as she had appeared Littlefoot's Mother vanished without a trace. Littlefoot was in shock "No Mother! Don't Go!" Knowing they couldn't say anything to make him better, Cera, Ruby, Chomper, Petrie, Ducky and Spike all left Littlefoot to grieve alone. Littlefoot looked up to the sky and whispered, "Don't worry Mother, we will." Before joining the others on their new quest.


	7. Chapter 6: Brother & Sister Dead

It was a chilly night in the Great Valley as the Council, which consisted of Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, and Mr. Three-Horn all went to a special place in the valley along with almost every one of the other adults. Grandpa Longneck stepped up to the "speaking rock" as usual and spoke:"Residents of the Great Valley, I fear that two of our members are missing… He was interrupted by loud gasps from the crowd, after it died down he continued… I'm afraid we'll have to send a search party out and look for them". Grandpa Longneck finished his statement and stepped off the rock. "Dear, who's missing?" Grandma Longneck asked, Grandpa Longneck replied "I don't know them personally, all I know is that they are swimmers and probably related." -Horn by then had had enough, "then what are doing just standing there, all those in favor of searching for the two swimmers, nod your head." None of the residents did except for Tria, Mr. Three-Horn himself, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mother Swimmer, and Mother Flyer. "Very well, let's move"! Mr. Three-Horn finished. "Everyone else should get back to their nests, dismissed"! Grandpa Longneck finished the meeting before joining the search party on their epic journey.

Their journey, however, wasn't so epic because they found the dead body of the male swimmer and before long found the female as well. "Hmm, it seems a sharptooth did this." Mother Swimmer said. "But how could that be, the Great Wall protects us from sharpteeth." Tria replied. "Not unless they're already in the valley." Grandma Longneck remarked. "Then it can only be one suspect, that little sharptooth." Mr. Three-Horn said with anger. "You mean Chomper, but that's impossible, Mr. Three-Horn." Grandpa Longneck replied. "Then who else could've of been, no one, it's Chomper and he must be stopped"! Mr. Three-Horn said with fury before stomping his foot and leaving a trail of dust.


	8. Chapter 7: Unconstitutional Trial

"Well there's the male and female swimmer." Littlefoot stated, "Hmm… the bodies seem rather fresh which means that whatever killed them did so recently." Ruby added. Chomper was sniffing the air and then said:" a sharptooth was definitely responsible for this." The gang was so busy staring at the bodies that they were shocked when they heard… "You bet a sharptooth was responsible!" The gang turned around and saw Mr. Three-Horn, Tria, Mama Flyer, Mama Swimmer, Grandma Longneck, and Grandpa Longneck staring at them. "And there can only be one suspect!" Mr. Three-Horn finished. "Who?" Petrie asked. "Who do you think? Chomper!" Mr. Three-Horn roared. "But Mr. Three-Horn, that's impossible! Chomper would never hurt anybody!" Littlefoot said desperately. "He's the only sharptooth in this valley and as such is the only logical suspect, come Chomper, we're going to a meeting and I bet with the right amount of votes we can kick you out of the Great Valley forever, you're lucky Mr. Longneck doesn't allow the murder of children, no matter who they are, otherwise I would've crushed you to a bloody pulp right here!" Mr. Three-Horn said angrily. "Mr. Three-Horn that tone is unacceptable and in case you forgot, we give our suspects a chance to defend themselves!" Grandpa Longneck said with disgust towards the three-horn's attitude. "Either way" Grandma Longneck began, "Chomper must come with us." So Chomper and the rest of the gang followed the adults to the meeting….

At the meeting…

"So all those of innocent nod your heads", Mr. Three-Horn said, five of the residents nodded their heads, "All those of guilty nod your heads", Mr. Three-Horn continued, a majority of the residents nodded their heads. "But it's not fair; they're just judging me because I'm a sharptooth!" Chomper said with fear. "I'm so sorry Chomper but I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with the votes." Grandpa Longneck said sadly. Mr. Three-Horn then approached Chomper and asked, "And you know what that means don't you?" Chomper nervously stated "no", Mr. Three-Horn then continued, "it means you're….."

The rest of the gang and the residents who supported Chomper held their breaths….


	9. Chapter 8: Banished

"Banished!" Mr. Three-Horn said with fury. "But you don't understand! I didn't kill those swimmers; it must be some sharptooth who looks like me!" Chomper said with tears in his eyes. His friends were shocked at the verdict, "Who does my dad think he is? Chomper is my friend!" Cera thought to herself. "Grandpa, Grandma, do something!" Littlefoot pleaded desperately. "I'm sorry Littlefoot, but I'm afraid that nothing can be done" Grandpa Longneck said with grief, "So from hence forth, Chomper, you are banished from the Great Valley", The elderly longneck then went to eye level with the little sharptooth and said with tears, "I'm so sorry Chomper, I really don't want to banish you but I have no choice, may peace be with you." "Bah! You're too softhearted Longneck, show some backbone! Chomper! Get out now!" Mr. Three-Horn said furiously while stomping the ground hard. Chomper knew he wasn't wanted anymore, so he says goodbye to his friends and says "thank you" to Grandpa Longneck before slowly leaving the Great Valley for the dark, nightmarish, and hellish Mysterious Beyond.

"Goodbye Chomper." The gang said, all with tears in their eyes before retreating to their nests.

Off in the woods in the Great Valley….

The same sharptooth from before could be seen with an evil smirk, **"This is perfect, now that the little runt is gone, these stupid leaf eaters won't suspect me of these crimes. They'll just say "it must've of been Chomper and we just didn't know about these victims" oh yes, and I WILL KILL THOSE BRATS FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY BROTHER! Enjoy your lives kids, because soon you'll be nothing but internal organs staining the floor!" **The sharptooth then roared before retreating into the shadows once again.


	10. Chapter 9: A Friend In Need

It has been three weeks since Chomper's banishment and everything seems peaceful. Little do the residents know, the real threat was still amongst them. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby were all sitting in a nearby pond, discussing the past recent events. "I don't get why they would blame Chomper for the swimmers deaths! I mean I know he's the only sharptooth in this valley but there's no way he could've killed those swimmers! He's too good hearted, not to mention he isn't big enough to cause that much damage anyways!" Littlefoot said with fear of what might be happening to Chomper. He and his friends were so worried about their little sharptooth friend. "Yeah", Cera began, "It's stupid to think that Chomper could commit such a horrid act, but you know how the grownups are, especially my dad." Cera finished. Petrie, who was perched on a nearby tree, flew on to Spike's back and said, "Not like we could rescue Chomper." At that moment Littlefoot's face lit up, "Petrie that's a great idea!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "What is?" Petrie asked. "We could go to the Mysterious Beyond and bring Chomper back!" Littlefoot said with determination. "Oh we cannot do that. Oh no no no no no" Ducky said. "Why not?" Littlefoot asked. "Don't you remember? Chomper was banished!" Ruby answered with sadness, "That true" Petrie added. Spike just groaned as if to say "I wish we could bring him back but we can't." Cera, who was just as determined to get Chomper back as Littlefoot was said, "Who cares?" The others look at her with curious expressions so she continues. "Those things have never stopped us before so why should it now?" She asked them with seriousness in her voice. "But what if grownups find out?" Petrie asked. "What are they going to do?" Cera began, "Spank us?" She finished sarcastically. "Cera's right! Chomper needs our help! Who's with us?" Littlefoot added. The others nodded and so the adventure to bring their friend back had begun.

In another part of the valley was the sharptooth, the one that had killed the two swimmers. "Ha ha ha! Soon as I dispose of those leaf eaters, I will have avenged my brother's death!" The sharptooth then retreated into the shadows.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry to my readers for taking so long to update


	11. Chapter 10:Andrea

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Beyond…

Chomper was running for his life "ahhhhhhhhh!" right behind him was a sharptooth who was intent on eating him. Moments ago he was feeling depressed about being kicked out of the Great Valley, a place he'd grow to call home, only to be chased by a hungry sharptooth. Thinking fast, Chomper managed to hide in a cave. The sharptooth searched for some time before deciding to look for easier prey. "Wooh that was close." Chomper said to himself while wiping the sweat off him. "You can say that again." A female voice said. Chomper was now a little scared, "Who said that?" Chomper asked the unknown voice. "I did" that same female voice said and as she stepped out of the shadows Chomper was in shock. He was staring at the most beautiful sharptooth he had ever laid eyes on. She was slightly younger and a little bit shorter than Chomper, her scales were pure black and her eyes were violet. "Wh-What's your name?" Chomper asked nervously. The female sharptooth giggled at Chomper's nervousness and said "My name's Andrea, What's yours?" Chomper heart thumped at the mention of her name, "Andrea" He said to himself. He then realized her question. "Oh my name is Chomper". Andrea giggled again. "Chomper eh? That's a nice name." "Thanks" Chomper said. Andrea just couldn't imagine how cute and handsome Chomper was. "So Chomper what brings you here?" After hearing the question Chomper sighed in sadness and began telling Andrea about the two Swimmer's deaths, how he was blamed and got kicked out of where he lived and how a sharptooth almost had him for breakfast. Andrea was listening to Chomper's story intently, gasping at certain parts. "So you're friends with leafeaters?" Andrea asked curisouly. Chomper nodded and said "Yep, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby" Running from that sharptooth finally caught up with Chomper and he soon fell asleep. Andrea giggled and soon fell asleep herself.

Author's Note: The gang are now teenagers, they've been teens since the first chapter of this story. Sorry for it being short


	12. Chapter 11:Attack Of The Valley

Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Ruby were just about to enter the Mysterious Beyond when Grandpa Longneck suddenly showed up. "Where do you children think you're going?" He asked with concern in his voice. "We have to save Chomper grandpa!" Littlefoot said. Grandpa Longneck sighed heavily before saying, "Chomper has been banished. You children are not allowed to…" "Roar!" All of a sudden a loud roar was heard! The elderly longneck looked to his left and saw a sharptooth attacking some of the residents! -Horn and Ducky's Mom being one of them! "Children stay here! We adults will handle this sharptooth!" Grandpa Longneck then ran as quickly as he could towards the battle.

The sharptooth had entered the valley wanting to prevent the kids from resucing that pathetic purple sharptooth when these brainless leafeaters got in his way! "What are you doing here sharptooth!" Mr Three-Horn before attempting to charge at him. The sharptooth managed to dodge but managed to scrape his leg on the three-horn's horn. He was well prepared for a fight when he saw the elderly looking longneck enter the scene. Despite the fact he was unnaturally [perhaps even supernaturally] strong for a sharptooth, he wasn't about to fight all the dinosaurs. So, with his mind up, he quickly retreated into the Mysterious Beyond

"Who was that sharptooth?" Ducky's Mom asked. "I don't know. But I bet he won't come here again!" Mr Three-Horn said with determination. Grandpa Longneck on the other hand was thinking of that sharptooth then of Chomper. He then looked over where he had left the kids and saw that they were gone! "they must've went after Chomper" He thought. He then decided to go after them


	13. Chapter 12: The Death Of Red Claw

Somewhere in the Mysterious Beyond a blue fast biter named Screech was accompanied by his brother Thud, a green fast biter.

Towering above them was their leader, the sharptooth Red Claw! Said to be the biggest and meanest of them all! Sniffing the air Red Claw noticed the scent of an intruder.

"Get Ready!" Red Claw told his two minions in sharptooth language

Appearing in their presence was a sharptooth that struck fear in the hearts of Screech and Thud. Red Claw however, was not fazed.

"Who are you?" Red Claw asks angrily

The sharptooth just looked at him and said nothing

Red Claw, now extremely upset looked at his minions

Screech and Thud knew what that look meant. So without warning they attacked the sharptooth!

But the sharptooth was unfazed as he easily dodged their attacks

He grabbed Screech by his tail and with unnatural strength twisted his tail which in turn caused Screech's whole body to twist until a loud SNAP! The sharptooth then dropped Screech's dead body to the ground

"Screech? Brother?" Thud's eyes filled with anger as he jumped towards the sharptooth's throat but the sharptooth simply tail swiped him to the side. He then ran towards Thud and stomped hard on his back before rotating his foot to snap Thud's spine! Thud was now dead

Red Claw was in utter shock at what he had witnessed! "How did you?" He asked the sharptooth in fear. The sharptooth just smiled and said "Allow me to show you!" With that he ran towards Red Claw!

Red Claw tried to put up a fight but everything he did was useless against the stranger. Finally the sharptooth had enough and put Red Claw in a chokehold with his tail laughing as Red Claw gasped for air

But as Red Claw was gasping he took a good long look at the sharptooth

He gasps and says "Wait you're Sharptooth's"….. But Red Claw couldn't finish his sentence as the sharptooth snapped Red Claw's neck. He then released the now dead Red Claw

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update


	14. Chapter 13: Searching For Chomper

It has been a couple of hours since Grandpa Longneck left the Great Valley to search for the kids. "Where could those children be?" He asked himself out loud. He then looked towards the horizon and saw a sharptooth chasing the kids!

Just a few miles away were Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike and Ruby. They had entered the Mysterious Beyond when Grandpa Longneck was fighting the sharptooth that had somehow invaded the valley. They were still searching for Chomper when a random sharptooth attacked them!

"Run!" Littlefoot said and they all started running for their lives. Unfortunately they ran straight into a dead end!

"What we do!" Petrie said with fear. The gang all cowered and prepared to be a sharptooth's lunch when a long tail smacked the sharptooth aisde.

The kids opened their eyes and saw Grandpa Longneck!

"Grandpa!" Littlefoot said with surprise.

"Run kids! I'll handle this!" Grandpa Longneck said. The kids all ran for cover while the elderly longneck prepared to fight the sharptooth.

The sharptooth had just recovered from the longneck's attack and was now furious! He ran towards the longneck but he simply dodged and swung his neck to head bash the sharptooth. The sharptooth was just about to attack the longneck again when it noticed a fast biter. Thinking the fast biter to be easier prey, it left Grandpa Longneck and the kids alone.

Littefoot and the others had looked on in awe at Grandpa Longneck and when they finally recovered Littlefoot said, "Thanks Grandpa".

"You're welcome children". Grandpa Longneck began, "But why did you kids disobey me?"

"Grandpa! Chomper's our friend! I just don't believe he killed those swimmers!" Said Littlefoot with fierce determination.

"You aren't going any further!" Grandpa Longneck said with rage.

They all gasped out loud. They had never witnessed Grandpa Longneck get this upset

"Ha ha ha, not without me that is." Grandpa Longneck said when he noticed the saddened faces of the children,

"HUH!" The kids said at the same time

Knowing they needed an explanation, Grandpa Longneck said, "When I saw that sharptooth in the Great Valley I was shocked at how similar it looked to Chomper! No doubt it was strong enough to kill a fully grown dinosaur. Now how could Chomper, who is still growing, be able to perform such a feat? That's when I realized that Chomper was innocent all along. Of course, heh heh, I always believed he was innocent."

"So you're going to help us?" Cera asked

"That's right children." Grandpa Longneck said

"Yey! Alight!" The kids all said in unison.

"Come on we still need to find Chomper! Chomper we still need to find!" Ruby said and they all continued their search for Chomper with Grandpa Longneck not far behind


	15. Chapter 14:Reunited

Meanwhile in the Mysterious Beyond…..

Chomper and Andrea were just walking along talking about different things.

"You think your friends will like me?" Andrea asked Chomper with worry.

"Sure they will!" Chomper said with confidence.

Chomper and Andrea were just about to rest when Chomper suddenly saw a large grey longneck walking towards them. "It can't be!" Chomper said dumbfounded.

"Can't be what?" Andrea asked

"That longneck is Littlefoot's Grandpa!" Chomper said with excitement

When he looked closer he saw that Littlefoot and the rest of the gang were there as well!

"Look everyone it's Chomper!" Littlefoot said.

The others all cheered with happiness

"But who that girl sharptooth"? Petrie asked.

"I don't know but Chomper seems to like her yep yep yep" Ducky said, noticing Chomper blushing when Andrea hugged him.

Finally the gang and Grandpa Longneck managed to Chomper and when they did they all hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Littlefoot said.

"We all did". Ruby added

"But why are you guys here! I'm banished remember!" Chomper said with sadness

"Well" Grandpa Longneck began, "It's possible that your banishment can be temporarily lifted.

"Huh"? They all asked in unison

"Since the Great Valley was attacked by that sharptooth I have a feeling that the residents might have had a change of minds and hearts about the true culprit." Grandpa Longneck said.

"So what are saying?" Chomper asked

"Would you like to return to the Great Valley? Grandpa Longneck asked.

"Really? That would be great! But what about Andrea?"

"Huh? Who's Andrea?" Cera asked.

"My new friend! She speaks leafeater like I do!"

"Uh Hi" Andrea said nervously

"Hello" They all replied

"Andrea would you like to come with Chomper? Grandpa Longneck asked.

"You think I could? Andrea asked.

"Sure you could!" Littlefoot said.

Andrea thought long and hard then said "yes"

"All right!" The gang all cheered.

A few minutes later…..

Chomper was getting really annoyed at Cera,

Andrea thought it was cute that Chomper was embarrassed.

Just a few miles back Chomper had revealed that he really liked Andrea which caused Andrea to blush madly and caused the others to go "Ahhhh"

This of course caused Cera to have the bright idea to make fun of Chomper for it so now Cera was saying the same thing to Chomper over and over again.

"Chomper has a girlfriend. Chomper has a girlfriend. Chomper has a girlfriend"

"Cera stop it!" Chomper said angrily

"Yeah Cera you should stop" Littlefoot added

"Oh alright! But you seriously need to take a joke Chomper." Cera said.

"Hey Chomper come here I have a secret to tell you." Littlefoot said

Chomper went over to Littlefoot and the longneck said…

"Chomper has a girlfriend! Chomper has a girlfriend Chomper has a girlfriend!"

"Littlefoot!" Chomper said in annoyance

The gang all laughed including Chomper and Andrea as they all headed for the Great Valley.


	16. Chapter 15:Return To The Great Valley

When at last Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck and their new friend Andrea managed to return to the Great Valley they were each met with the other residents.

"Where have you been?" Grandma Longneck asked

"It's a long story." Littlefoot replied

Everyone was happy that everyone was safe until they saw a female sharptooth and Chomper!

"What!" -Horn began, "What is Chomper and that other sharptooth doing here? We banished you Chomper! Get out of here now AND TAKE THAT SHARPTOOTH WITH YOU!" He said as he stomped his foot furiously causing the kids including Andrea to run in fear.

" -Horn THAT IS ENOUGH!" Grandpa Longneck said as he smashed his tail against the ground. Grandpa Longneck rarely, if ever, expressed such rage that even -Horn was incapable of speaking.

"Dear you should really calm down." Grandma Longneck told her husband.

"Oh... You are right Grandma. Anyways to answer your question -Horn in regards to that sharptooth attack I have decided that the ban against Chomper be temporally lifted until we find out if that sharptooth was the true culprit that killed the swimmers".

"What sharptooth attack?" Andrea and Chomper asked at the same time

"Well, while you were in the Mysterious Beyond a sharptooth managed to get in the valley" Tria told them

"We had a battle against him and we managed to succeed." Ducky's Mother said.

"I still don't understand how the sharptooth managed to get in in the first place." Cera said.

"Beacause I'm a lot smarter than your typical sharptooth." Said an unknown voice.

The others looked towards the horizon and saw the same sharptooth from before.


End file.
